Running Again
by Lynn1415
Summary: She was running again" a songfic about Rogue.
1. Default Chapter

A/N The song in the chapter is Goo Goo Dolls Acoustic #3 and I won't even pretend to have written. Also the characters in this story do not belong to me.

Chapter 1 Runaway

She was running again. Lost in her own world of prisons. Continually trapped. If it wasn't the mansion... it was her own skin. She was sick of it. The fake smiles and the way people withdrew from her. And him. The one she trusted had been long, ever since Jean's death. His promise to her was forgotten in one moment.

_They painted up your secrets_

_With the lies the told to you_

One second and... she blamed herself. Everyone blamed her. Jean was dead because of her. Nobody wanted her at the mansion, moreover no one would notice or care if she left. Everyone was afraid of her and her skin. A poison she couldn't get rid of. A poison she had tried to bleed out of her. She wanted to feel the touch of a warm hand, but the only one to give her that was gone. Faded away. Everyone at the mansion shrank back at the prospect of touching her. And worst of all was she couldn't blame them.

_And the least they ever gave you_

_Was the most you ever knew_

She tried to talk to the Professor, but he just couldn't understand. He tried and she thanked him for that but it wasn't enough. His assurance that nobody thought of her as poison just didn't cut it. She needed to get out. Away from the stares and pity people gave her. Away from a life that left her screaming and broken. Away from a life where no one cared.

_And I wonder where these dreams go_

_When the world gets in your way_

_What's the point in all this screaming_

_No one's listening anyway_

She packed her last shirt in her bag and sighed. She had nothing left to give this place. It had nothing left to give her. She had learned all she could. Nothing of control, but she had learned to fight. It was the only thing she could do well there. After a year of waiting for Logan she began to hide in her room and practice her fighting skills. That was 2 years ago.

_Your voice is small and fading_

_And you hide in here unknown_

She hadn't run before because she didn't know where she would go. But she didn't care now. 3 years and not even a call from him, no postcard, or letter. Nothing. Just a dogtag. No, she didn't care anymore, not where she went, and not whether she lived or died. She just wanted to go.

_And your mother loves your father_

_Cause she's got nowhere to go_

She snuck out of the mansion and grabbed the keys to Scott's new bike. Another new skill she had learned. Scott had taught her how to drive a motorcycle to get her out of her room. It had been the Professors idea and she was grateful to him for that. She got on and sped away into the night. People heard her leave alright, but no one cared. Just like she knew no one would.

_And she wonders where these dreams go_

_Cause the world got in her way_

_What's the point in ever trying_

_Nothing's changing anyway_

Scott and the Professor had tried to tell her before that she was wrong. That people did care. This was after Scott had found her cutting, trying to drain her poison. They told her they were there for her. Ororo said Marie could talk to her anytime. And so what if they did care. They weren't the ones she wanted to care. They weren't her peers or Logan. Bobby had left her for Jubilee the day after Logan had left. Scott, the Professor, and Ororo just weren't important to Marie anymore. No one was. Since the professor had helped her get rid of the voices and people in her head she had been alone.

_They press their lips against you_

_And you love the lies they say_

_And I tried so hard to reach you_

_But you're falling anyway_

She passed someone else on a bike on her way out. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts to tell who and even if she had been aware of them she wouldn't have cared. But he cared, he just didn't know it yet. He couldn't tell who the other biker was, all he wanted to do was get back to the mansion. He secretly hoped Marie was awake because he wanted to apologize. He hadn't thought he would be gone that long. When he got there she didn't greet him so he went to his room and slept. The next morning he went to breakfast and didn't see her, but he just figured he had missed her. She wasn't at dinner either though. He was getting worried so he went to her room and... nothing. Some of her clothes were gone and he smelled old blood and she wasn't there. He was worried. The old blood may have been from an injury she had gotten while he was away but he didn't like taking chances when it came to his Marie. There was a note though left on her pillow. He smelled her everywhere. It was intoxicating. He walked over the bed and...

Dear Professor,

I'm sorry I've been such a pain but you don't have to worry anymore. I just couldn't take it here. Everyone is scared of me. People part just so that I can walk down the hall without touching them. And Logan... he's gona and I've lost hope of him coming back. I just don't want to be here anymore. I can't be here anymore. Don't worry about me though. I can take care of myself.

Rogue

So she had left because she had lost hope. He knew exactly what that felt like. And he hadn't been there for her. He screamed and smashed her mirror. He got his bag from his room and left just as sudden as he had come. She was a day ahead of him and headed anywhere. But he wanted her back.

_And you know I see right through you_

_Cause the world got in your way_

_What's the point in all this screaming_

_You're not listening anyway_

A/N Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I started this as a one shot but if you guys like it I'll make it into a full story.


	2. The Cage

A/N This started as a one shot but I decided to make another chapter. I might do more but I'm not sure. As usual I don't own "Broadway". The Goo Goo Dolls do. I also do not own the characters.

She sat in the dingy bar with her 2nd bottle of beer waiting for her turn in the cage. She had been on the run for 3 months and it had brought her to the same path Logan had once taken.

_Broadway is dark tonight  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
Broadway is dark tonight  
See the young man sitting  
In the old man's bar  
Waiting for his turn to die_

She was a cage fighter. She didn't have his adamantium skeleton or the quick healing though so she won her fights (sometimes) fair. The voices in her head had faded. She had turned off her power for good. She had found the switch. Unfortunately it was a permanent switch she had made while still upset over leaving Logan and the institute. Magneto had helped her. He said something about changing the way her DNA was made up and that this would only work on her, but she didn't listen to the reasons. All she cared about was that she was no longer imprisoned in her skin. She watched as some punk got beaten down by the reigning champion in the bar. She just grabbed another beer and looked on numbly at the broken down loser scrunched up on the floor of the cage.

_The cowboy kills the rock star  
And Friday night's gone too far  
The dim light hides the years  
On all the faded girls_

A waitress was going around serving drinks. Rogue had talked to her before. She had served drinks here for 15 years. Her beauty had all but left her and this pathetic excuse for a home was all she had left. Rogue wondered if that would be her in the future. Would anyone remember her when she died? She knew the answer before she asked the question. No, no one would care or remember. She would be just another nameless face found dead on the streets.

_Forgotten but not gone  
You drink it off your mind  
You talk about the world  
Like it's somplace that you've been_

"Now one of the few girls in the circuit will go up against our Bull Dowser." A mixed reaction from the crowd came as she walked up to the cage. None of them thought she would win. She wanted to be in that cage as much as the crowd wanted her there. There was excitement in it but at the same time she wanted she a home, but she was just a drifter making her way from town to town and bar to bar.

_You see you'd love to run home  
But you know you ain't got one  
'Cause you're livin' in a world  
That you're best fogotten around here_

She took the first hit. A shot to her face which left her nose once again broken. She got over the pain and began to fight back. Two kicks to the face later and "the bull dowser" was on the cage floor. She kicked him in the gut and he doubled up. She stopped kicking for a second and he was on his feet again. In that one moment of weekness he took her legs out from under her started to beat her. She crumpled up. "Get your head in this Rogue you have to eat tonight," was all she could tell herself, but then she though "would it be so bad if I starved to death." She got back on her feet anyway and showed her palm into his nose. He was done. If she had done it right his nose bone was in his brain now and he was done. She had. He fell to the floor. She took no joy in her victory as the crowd cheered. They took the body away and she was announced victor. No one else wanted to challenge her.

_Broadway is dark tonight  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
Broadway is dark tonight  
See the young man sitting  
In the old man's bar  
Waiting for his turn to die_

She took her money (all $200 of it) and got on her bike. She was headed to the next town and the next fight. She stopped by a trucker diner to get dinner and some gas. Canada was cold especially on a motorcycle. She needed a jacket she bought one off of a trucker. At first he didn't want her money but "something else". She kicked him in the balls and he decided money was payment enough for his leather jacket. "Ah've already spent $115 what am Ah gonna do. Is this really the life ah wanna live. Is this even a life?"

_You choke down all you anger  
Forget your only son  
You pray to statues when you sober up for fun  
You're anger don't impress me  
The world slapped in your face  
It always rains like hell on the losers day parade_

She got to the next town with a cage and settled in at a motel. She'd stay here for a couple of days and then see what happened. She had learned to adapt and she had learned that a kind heart gets you no where here. She had closed herself off from the world. No friends or family. At least no family that wanted her.

_You see you'd love to run home  
But you know you ain't got one  
'Cause you're livin' in a world that you're best forgotten  
And when you're thinkin' you're a joke  
And nobody's gonna listen  
To the one small point  
I know they been missin' 'round here_

A/N Thanks for reading.


End file.
